


Coffee Daggers

by criticalbats



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Journalist Jon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10403892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criticalbats/pseuds/criticalbats
Summary: Jon takes his coffee black, Ryan likes his with a packet of sugar and maybe some killing on the side.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the idea of big bad Ryan drawing Jon so um have this... Maybe I'll continue it if you guys want? 
> 
> Please enjoy and comment if you'd like!  
> (Please tell me if they are mistakes, I'm french so this is not my first language!)

Jon keeps rubbing at his eyes, his laptop softly buzzing in front of him. The word document that's been open for nearly an hour now still lays empty. From outside the small coffee shop windows he can see black umbrellas being raised and tiny childrens splashing around in puddles. The only thing he's suppose to do today is write an article about something, yet yesterday's hungover is begging him to just drop everything and go back in his apartment so he can binge watch Netflix and sleep. Damn Michael and his vodka shots.

Speaking of the devil, his phone buzzed loudly on the table.

> **Loud Idiot:** Hey man, how the headache coming along?  Btw you have to come clean up the vomit that you left on my couch, asshole.

Reclining on his chair loudly, Jon sighted. He had forgotten about that.

>> **Jon:** Fuck, why can't we just pretend that that didn't happen? I'll even set you up on a date with the cute redhead you keep talking about!

> **Loud Idiot:** Nice try shithead, Lindsay's way to pretty. Seriously man, you  ok?

> **Loud Idiot:** I mean... you kind of drunkenly cried on me yesterday because you would never find true love. And because Marley died in the movie.

“Fuck.” He almost closed the screen but decided against it, why couldn't he just act like a normal single dude for once. And for god's sake, maybe his life was pathetic but he had the right to cry when the dog died! A small beep alerted a new message.

> **Loud Idiot:** Anyway, you need to have fun man, get laid or something. The only thing you do is work, moan to me about work and take care of Bella.

Jon ran his hand through his hair and typed out a small reply before closing his phone. He did need to get laid, it had been two years after all.

Someone coughed in front of him, “Sorry, the cafe's full and you’re the only one with a table. Can I sit here? I promise I won't be long I just need to-”

“Yeah it's fine, dude.” Jon cut him off. The stranger was tall and fuck, he did not miss anything in the looks' department. Cute dimples with piercing blue eyes, the guy looked like he could break him in two with his bare hands.

The sound of the plastic chair scrapping back in front of him pulled Jon out of his staring. He could feel his cheeks starting to heat up, hoping that the cute guy hadn't seen him staring at his face.

“Um, I'm Ryan by the way”, the blonde said with a grin. Jon tripped on his words, before stuttering a nervous, “I'm Jon, nice to meet you.”

Ryan smiled, reaching around to ruffle into the black tattered backpack that he'd set on the back of his chair. He grabbed a pen and what seemed like a small red journal before turning back towards Jon.

“I know this is gonna sound weird but... can I draw you?” Ryan mumbled.

“Sure, I guess?”

Ryan smiled warmly at him before slumping forward and redirecting all his attention on the pages before him.

Scrunching his eyebrows, Jon returned to his blank word document, he had nothing to write about. They hadn't been that many crimes lately, from what he could tell, the Fakes were probably gonna do something dramatic in a few days. Has a writer, Jon was fascinated by them, they were smart about their heists, nobody had actually seen any of their faces. Michael always made fun of him for caring so much about them, but after a while he would join in with Jon's stupid theories and make them better.

After a while of just looking at his screen, he turned back to watch Ryan only to find out that the man was already staring him down.

“What's wrong Jon, you're pouting like a child,” Ryan remarked.

“I'm not, I just-” Jon sighted, looking directly at Ryan. “I'm a journalist for The Off Topic and I mostly write about the crimes that happens here but there's _nothing!_ The Fakes haven't done anything in days, Fakehaus or the Cockbites either and I have to deliver this by midnight tonight.”

Ryan calmly grabbed Jon's hand and started rubbing small circles into his palms, “It's okay, trust me something's probably gonna happen today. It'll be fine.” The brunette relaxed a bit, Ryan's hands weren't quite soft but the motion was calming. The rain was hitting harder on the windows now, adding to the soft atmosphere.

“How about I got get you some coffee? My treat” he added. Jon looked at him through his eyelashes and smiled, “That would be lovely, I take mine black.”

Ryan scrunched his nose and then smiled softly. “I'll get you your awfully bitter coffee then”, he replied, while getting up to go to the counter. The sound of his footsteps grew smaller and Jon took the opportunity to look down at the sketch that the blonde had made of him.

Soft strokes of black ink adorned the page, clearly Ryan had spent a lot of time on his face, even the small crinkles next to his eyes had been drawn. His hair probably looked nicer on paper then in real life, the rain had made sure of that. Jon slowly turned the pages of the sketchbook, Ryan seemed to draw mostly people, some could be found repeatedly. One of them reminded him of Michael but he knew that his best friend would never actually stay still enough for someone to be able to draw him.

He looked up across the cafe to see Ryan coming back with his drink, cocky grin on his face. “There you go.” Then adding a small, “Careful it's hot” when Jon tried to almost rip it from his hands.

Ryan finally passed him his coffee and quickly picked up his phone from the table, his face seemed to drop for a second before he went back to smiling. “Hey, I'm sorry but I really got to go, my boss needs me for something in like 20 minutes.”

“Oh, it's fine! I have to go anyway, it dozen't look like I'll be writing anyway” Jon replied.

Ryan smirked and started stuffing back his sketchbook into his bag, “It was nice meeting you Jon, you're really a good model.”

Jon blushed while grabbing his coffee and laptop from the table. “I liked talking to you and honestly you're really good at drawing dude.” Ryan ducked his head at the complement and mumbled a small “Thank you” before leaving. Saluting Jon when he got to the door.

The smaller man watched him leave, mirroring the salute before taking another sip of his coffee. It tasted sweeter than normal and he wondered briefly if Ryan had crammed a packet of sugar in there before he looked at the brown cup. In silver marker, was a phone number followed by “You're cute, call me.”

Jon almost stopped breathing, he quickly ran his hand back through his hair and started wondering how the fuck Ryan thought he was the cute one.


End file.
